


New Codex Entry Found

by Labrys



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Humor, Minor Character Death, Sexism, i know those are some heavy tags but this is mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrys/pseuds/Labrys
Summary: Notes and letters written to, by, or about Inquisitor Isilynor "Izzy" Trevelyan can be found all over Thedas. Enclosed are a few that one might find if one could look extra hard in some areas.(A mostly humorous collection of codex entries inspired by a list of prompts from cassandrapentayaaaaas on tumblr.)
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor & Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor & Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor/Sera
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This list of prompts](https://cassandrapentayaaaaas.tumblr.com/post/163462769032/dai-oc-codex-prompts) inspired me to write when I haven't written anything in an age and a half, so I'm really grateful for it, even if no one else appreciates it. I proofread all of this like once, so do let me know if anything is extremely out of whack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written about your OC by the cook

_A note found on Ambassador Josephine Montilyet's desk, apparently written in aggravated hurry._

Lady Ambassador

I hope that you will not take this missive to be presumptuous or burdensome; however I cannot stand it any longer. Her Ladyship the Inquisitor and that raggamuffin she flits about with have made a mess of the kitchens one time far too many!

I beseech you: someone or something must be done to reign in their "baking" before there are no ovens left unimploded! If the Inquisition is to have anything resembling respectable food for feast days, they must be stopped!

If the Inquistior wishes to learn to bake, I can surely teach her, but at the rate those two are going there won't be anything left to teach with.

Think of the frilly cakes,

Margaret Cooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, maybe leave a kudo or comment?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written about your OC by a shop keeper

_A letter from a merchant to Lord Trevelyan, collected from the Inquisitor's quarters in her family home in Ostwick after she moved more permanently out of the area. It was allegedly kept as a reminder of the good one could do "for the little people."_

Lord Trevelyan,

Your youngest has found her way into my troubles, yet again, I'm afraid. Young Lady Isilynor is nothing if not a clever and charitable lass, but I would dearly appreciate if she would stop convincing my fool apprentice into thinking that any goods not sold the day they are baked are better left for the street urchins. I assure you that I can turn a profit still on bread three days old, and the loss of that gold is beginning to grate on my nerves.

As it is but once-removed theft, I would hate to find the need to involve the city guard. Or to have to keep petitioning you for recompense.

My finest regards and sincere hope that we may resolve this issue,

Merchant D. Whitt, Merchants' Guild of Ostwick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo/comment?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing found in your OC’s trash can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry deals with survivors' guilt and the death of a family member, though neither are mentioned directly. It also touches less-than-healthy familial relationships and alcohol as self-medication.
> 
> Forewarned is forearmed!

_The first draft of the letter Inquisitor Trevelyan would send home to her familhy from Haven in the wake of the explosion at the Conclave, found crumpled in the trash can next to her desk._

Dear _(struck out)_  
Mother and Father _(struck out)_  
To my esteemed parents _(struck out)_  
Lord and Lady Tre _(struck out)_

Mom and Dad,

I'm alive and well, though I don't know for how long _(struck out)_  
Surely you've heard by now about the expl _(struck out)_  
I'm sorry that I _(struck out)_

I wish that I could be with you all, right now. I know that the news about the Conclave must have devastated you. I know you probably wish that Maxwell had _(struck out)_

I'm so sorry. _(heavily smudged where something wet has fallen on the ink before it dried)_

fuck this, I need ale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written on a statue dedicated to your OC

_An inscription on the plaque under a statue of the Inquisitor's likeness found in Lady Shayna's Valley._

Inquisitor Isilynor Trevelyan did here defeat a High Dragon and her terrible brood, returning the Valley to its ever grateful inhabitants. 

_(The Inquisitor's given name is crudely scratched out, and with the same implement "Izzy" is carved above it.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! More to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a note/letter found in your OC’s pocket

_A note found in one of the Inquisitor's many coat's pockets. It is worn, as if it has been unfolded and refolded several times._

Inky,

If Lord Whatshistits is getting too big for his breeches, just say the word. Can't be too big for what you don't have, yeah?

_Underneath is a rude drawing of a man covering his nether regions with his hands. His breeches appear to be missing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only options Sera would give me for pet names were Inky or Buckles. And y'all, I don't need anyone else calling out my Tetsuya Nomura fashion sense, okay?
> 
> Thanks for reading! More to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written by your OC in response to an honor they’re being awarded

_A letter from the Inquisitor to Divine Victoria, found on the Divine's desk._

Most Holy Divine Victoria,

I am honored that you would see me recognized for my part in stopping Corypheus, and I am utterly grateful to have the benefit of your favor. That being said I am afraid that I will be unable to attend any fête, gala, or ball being held in celebration. As you know, the Inquisition keeps me ever busy closing the remaining rifts and tending to our gracious ambassadorial guests.

Please, if your Holiness sees fit, do give my utmost appreciation and humblest apologies to the Committee responsible for and guests at said fête, gala, or ball.

Most sincerely,  
Inquisitor Isilynor Trevelyan

_On the following page:_

Cassandra,

Looking forward to visiting next month. Try not to run anyone through until then.

Yours,  
Izzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't convince her to attend the unveiling of that statue in the Hinterlands, either.
> 
> Thanks for your time! More to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written by a diplomat who has stayed at Skyhold

_This excerpt was found within a journal given the title "The Most Illustrious and Sanguine Journal of Doucelin Isembard of Orlais."_

It is a most interesting turn of fortune, indeed, that led me into the Inquisition's so called "Skyhold" most recently. Though I do not know how much I hold with the idea that their new Inquisitor is the Herald of Andraste, she does appear to be blessed with the most singular gift to close the tears in the Veil that run rampant across what seems to be all of Thedas. I suppose the truth will out, eventually.

I am glad to be here, all told, given the circumstances of my arrival. I had set out, as I have lately written, to meet with some traders on the Storm Coast. Upon my arrival, however, I found the traders I was to meet with slewn, and soon I was set upon by a group of Tevinter Magisters along the beach. Luckily enough, I found refuge amongst a mercenary band apparently hoping to meet with and impress Lady Trevelyan, herself. When she hired the group despite their leader being a self-professed Qunari spy, I thought it prudent to discretely travel amongst the mercenaries until we reached a suitably safe and civilized area from which to depart.

The leader of the mercenary band, one "Iron Bull," pulled me aside one night while on the road, and... suggested that I follow his "Chargers" all the way to Haven and report what had happened to me to the Inquisition's Advisors. I see plainly now that he was right to suggest such a thing. No sooner than we had arrived was there an attack on Haven and the Inquisition was forced to flee into the mountains. I doubt I would have survived the oncoming army had I not deviated from my original plan to strike out on my own.

Until such a time as safe passage can be arranged back to Orlais for myself and some other of my fellow countrymen, I have been housed amongst the crumbling structure of Skyhold. It is drafty and filled with Maker only knows what pests, but it is much preferable to death via the monstrosities that attacked Haven or the perenially snowing peaks of the Frostbacks.

Now, the hour grows late, and the fire needs tending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written about one of your OC’s regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this entry as number 7, so if you haven't read something written by a diplomat who has stayed at Skyhold, go back a chapter to catch it!

_A letter from the Inquisitor to one of her companions._

Maybe, you're right. Maybe, I was too hasty in exiling the Wardens from Orlais. But I had to do something in the face of what they did. That much horror and bloodshed couldn't just go unanswered! I couldn't think of a better way to keep them all from falling back into Corypheus's control. If he tricked them once, then surely he could do it again. If _(struck out)_ When we defeat him, I will see about recalling the Wardens from exile, if they will come. If we find evidence of a true Blight, I will send for them, then, but not before that.

I know you don't agree with my decision, but I hope that it hasn't damaged our friendship too much to recover. Your good opinion means the world to me, and I hope you know that.

Sincerely,  
Izzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get all of these entries posted tonight, so if you're reading as I'm posting, boy howdy. Learning how to format this is a journey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written about one of your OC’s proudest accomplishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry deals with the grief and morning of a family member. It also touches on alcohol as self-medication and self-destructive behaviors.
> 
> Forewarned is forearmed!

_An excerpt from the Inquisitor's travel log, addressed as if to her late brother Maxwell._

Maxwell,

It's been nearly a year now since this whole gruesome mess got started. I hope that, if you truly are by the Maker's side, you can still see everything that's happening down here. And that I'm making you proud to be my brother.

I realized last week that your birthday was coming up, and I didn't have a way to celebrate it besides getting sloshed. But then I thought of something. Do you remember our promise as kids? To be the best dragon hunters that the Trevelyans had ever had? What was the record, back then? Two, maybe three dragons?

The next pair of stupid kids to make that promise are going to have to kill eleven _(struck out, written above in much fresher ink: make that twelve!)_ High Dragons.

The repairs to Judicael's Crossing were finally finished, and three High Dragons had made nests in the springs. I thought, whether I managed to kill them or not, you'd have a hell of a birthday show!

I hope you liked it, wherever you are. I don't think Dorian was too keen on it, but Bull and Sera seemed to approve.

I miss you, Mazzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We're past the halfway point, and I really wish that I didn't have to add in italics by hand! Just let me paste formatting!
> 
> Maxwell's nickname, Mazzy, comes from my own experience of younger kids in my family changing Max to Maz jic you were wondering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written by one of the advisors about your OC

_A letter found in the desk of Divine Victoria from the Inquisition's spymaster._

Cassandra,

When our mutual candidacy for Divine was announced, our dear Inquisitor told me in no uncertain terms that she did not and would not ever approve of my being the one to succeed Divine Justinia V. At the time, I told her I did not care whether she approved or not. I would be seeking the Sunburst Throne to set to rights what has long been wrong in not just the Chantry, but the whole of Thedas. I had long known that she did not always approve of my way of doing things, but I had hoped that she would see fit to back my candidacy. When she did not, I spoke quite harshly to her, and she to me.

I do not begin to think that the Inquisitor and my relationship will ever be quite what it was before that conversation. Indeed, afterward, she did not speak to me again outside of the warroom until it was confirmed that it would be you to take on the title of Divine. However, it is my dearest hope, now, that the two of us will remain on as friendly of terms as we ever were. I do not begrudge you the Sunburst Throne, as I hope you will not begrudge me the actions I took to try to secure it.

Change needs to come to our way of life. I only wish that you would see fit to usher it in swiftly and not fight against it when it comes.

All my best, your Holiness,  
Leliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, Leliana was unhappy with me, this playthrough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slander written about your OC

_An article from a local periodical found in an abandoned house just outside of Val Royeaux._

Herald or Harbinger?

This new "Inquisition" on the rise makes its home along our borders, seeks out soldiers from our farmers, and asks money from our merchants in support of it. If that wasn't enough, now they've gone and declared some upstart nobody as the Herald of Andraste! And just who is this so-called Herald? A devoted Chantry Sister? A dutiful Templar? NO!

"Lady" Isilynor Trevelyan is a two-bit noble from Ostwick. She is the fourth and youngest child from a dying Marcher family with no accomplishments or recommendations to her name beyond her "family connections."

What's more is the story full to the brim of nonsense and malarkey that the "Inquisition" is trying to feed us about how she came to be the "Herald." Allegedly, Trevelyan was the only body at the Conclave organized by the late Divine Justinia V to survive the explosion that took Her Holiness's life. Allegedly, Trevelyan walked out of the Fade completely unharmed while all else turned to ash around her. Allegedly, Trevelyan was given a "mark" that can close the rifts now pouring demons all over the countryside. Allegedly, Trevelyan is our only hope of closing what they are now calling "the Breach."

All of this, we are supposed to accept as truth because the "Inquisition" says that as she stumbled through that hole in the Veil, Andraste Herself was behind Trevelyan.

Here are some hard facts about "Herald" Trevelyan.

Close family friends say she was "never a particularly devout singer of the Chant."  
She was in and out of trouble with the city guard in Ostwick for various offenses.  
When it came time for her to marry, she refused all the fine men that her parents offered as suitors.  
She even went so far as to run away and vow to join the Templar Order rather than marry the man her parents insisted on.  
Yet, when it came time for her initiation into that just Order, she fell conveniently "ill" and could not take any Vows.  
Why she was at the Conclave at all, then, remains a mystery to all of us except Trevelyan, herself.

Why would Our Lady of Flames choose such a fickle, and perhaps even heretical, Herald out of all of those devotees at the Conclave? Well, dear reader, this investigator has a theory.

You see, Trevelyan was initially detained and questioned by the "Inquisition" itself after the explosion that ended the life of our dear Divine. Is it perhaps possible that Trevelyan orchestrated the explosion, hoping to take out not just Divine Justinia V, but also all of the possible candidates to take the Sunburst Throne after her, in order to secure the seat of Divine for Trevelyan or one of her peers? Is it possible that when the "Inquisition" questioned Trevelyan, she came up with the story of being guided through the Fade by Andraste in a desperate bid to save her own life? And the "Inquisition," in its incompetence bought her story, hook, line, and sinker?

Or, perhaps, even more sinisterly, Trevelyan is only acting as she has been told all along. As an assassin-turned-puppet for the "Inquisition" to hold up and claim Divine Right to exist and --soon-- rule over all of us?

We'll leave you to answer those questions for you to answer yourselves, dear readers, but we know what dung smells like, even when it's covered in gold paint.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a ton of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> propaganda written in support of your OC

_A short piece written in support of the Inquisition, found on a chantry board in a village a day's ride outside of Denerim._

Herald of Change

Since the start of the Mage-Templar War, the common people of Thedas have been trapped in the middle. We've been targeted by bandits and hoodlums on both sides and left out in the cold when the fighting burned our houses to the ground. We've been left with few options and fewer resources to continue living our lives.

Well, no more! 

The Herald of Andraste has come forward as a leader and the Inquisition as an institution for change. A change in luck for those of us downtrodden, hardworking people who have been fighting just to stay alive in these dangerous times. 

The Herald has taken it upon herself to personally bring food, blankets, and medicine to victims of the war in the Hinterlands, and she has vowed to do the same for anyone who has need of such valuable and often overlooked necessities across the land.

The Inquisition wants to help those of us caught in the middle of the War! They want to end the fighting that is tearing Thedas apart. All they need is for those of us skilled in any sort of labor or combat to help.

Can you smith? Can you tend crops or animals? Are you a mason, alchemist, or healer? Can you cook or clean or recite the Chant from memory?

Can you lift a sword, shield, or bow?

Then the Inquisition needs you. The Herald of Andraste needs You!

Join the Inquisition and help herald the change you want to see in the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also pretty fun to write, ngl. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written about your OC in the two years between defeating Corypheus and the beginning of Trespasser

_A letter found amongst the detritus left behind from an Inquisition camp in the Emerald Graves._

Dear Hester,

I hope you're well and that service in the Inquisition has been as kind to you as it has to me. I know that you've likely only just received my last, but I found this delightfully ridiculous pamphlet warning about the "secret of the Inquisitor" and thought you would get as much of a laugh out of it as I did. I look forward to hearing your reaction. Please, spare me no detail. Things can be so grim here in the Wastes. Nothing but sand and gurgut carcasses for miles, I'd swear.

_Enclosed, a trifold pamphlet, the contents of which follow._

Inquisitor Trevelyan: Woman or Werewolf?

Though the public certainly knows of the leader of the Inquisition, does any among us truly KNOW the Inquisitor? Since before her defeat of the mad Magister Corypheus, Inquisitor Trevelyan has been working tirelessly to close the rifts that appeared as a result of the Breach...

Or has she? Sources within the Inquisition suggest that closing the rifts is not, in fact, what has the Inquisitor running here and yonder across Thedas, but rather a deadly secret. Consider these facts about Inquisitor Trevelyan:

She is quick to anger. She is never seen at night. She wears garishly bright colors. She has an allergy to silver and common elf root. Though she was raised in Ostwick, she has stated that she loves the forest, especially the Brecillian Forest. She will not allow anyone into her personal quarters. The Trevelyans of Ostwick have never even heard of an "Isilynor Trevelyan." She only eats raw meats.

It seems obvious that the Inquisitor is not a mere woman, but one of the werewolves of the Brecillian Forest masquerading as a Marcher noble. All of the evidence is there, free for any man, woman, or child to read, but if you find it hard to believe, then consider:

Have you ever met the Inquisitor? Can you personally refute any of it?

No one can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust everything you read, kids!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written about your OC, post-Trespasser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Trespasser spoilers ahead! I know that dlc is old by now, but I hadn't played it until this year so!

_A letter found on Commander Cullen's desk, some months after the Inquisitor resolved to stop Solas and his plan, by any means possible._

Curly,

I know the Inquisitor has been up to her armpits in shit since she refused to dissolve the Inquisition, but the kid got her arm taken off for crying out loud! If anyone deserves a break, it's her. You're one of her advisors. Can't you advise her to take a couple weeks off? Or hell, at least slow down for a day or two. If she keeps running at every problem like it personally stole her lunch, she's not going to have time to adjust to missing an arm before it gets her killed!

I know she's still upset. I think we all are, in one way or another. But can't you and Ruffles and Nightingale get together and send her somewhere to relax before we all have to stage an intervention? Or a funeral?

What I'm trying to say is, we're all worried about her. For the Maker's sake, do something, anything!

Varric Tethras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch now!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written to your OC by a younger member of their family 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry touches on sexism!
> 
> Forewarned is forearmed!

_A letter to Inquisitor Trevelyan from her younger cousin Ellana, found in a box with other letters of the same ilk, inside the Inquisitor's desk._

Dear Cousin Izzy,

Mother says I shouldn't call you that anymore because It's Disrespectful. Do you think so? Last time, you said I could call you that as much as I want, but if you don't think I should anymore then I won't.

I miss having you around. You were always so much more fun than the rest of the big kids. Edwin turned thirteen last Harvestmere, and now he thinks he's a big kid, too. He keeps making fun of my pigtails and calling me little Ellie, even though I'll be thirteen next month, so it's not like he's that much older than me. 

I told Mother that when I'm grown up I want to cut my hair like yours. Do you think I'll be as pretty as you? I hope so, but Mother says it's a Garish Thing For a Woman To cut all her hair so short. I think it's a good idea because long hair just gets in the way, especially during sword-fighting. Unless you tie it back, but then you have to have remembered to bring something to tie it with, and that's hard to do sometimes. And what if you get caught in an ambush? Then what do you do? Say "just a mo' got to get my hair tie thank you kindly?" You'll be stabbed before you get halfway through!

I know you're really busy, but I hope that you'll write back. It's been so annoying here with just the boys around. Mother says I shouldn't bother you with asking, but try to come back to Ostwick soon, please?

With Love,  
Ellana Trevelyan

PS- You can still call me Ellie, if you want. I just signed it that way because Mother insists that's the Way a Lady Should Do Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is spunky, just like her cousin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something written to your OC by an older member of their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry deals with some sexism and homophobia. It's not a lot, but it's there.
> 
> Forewarned is forearmed!

_A letter found at the bottom of a pile of scratch paper on the Inquisitor's desk._

My Dearest Isilynor,

It has been so long since we here in Ostwick have seen you, and Ellana was simply delighted to receive your correspondence. Of course, knowing how busy you must be, I told her not to bother you with any trifling matters, but it seems she takes after certain other Trevelyans I know: never listening to their betters! My husband attests you and Maxwell, may he rest at the Maker's side, were just the same as children. 

Still, Ellana is a young woman now, and I am afraid I must insist that you cease filling her head with nonsense. With all due respect, she is my child to be raised as I see fit, and I do not want you to encourage such unbecoming behavior. While you might be free of duties to your family for the foreseeable future, my Ellana most certainly is not. She still has much to learn about what is acceptable for a young woman of her stature, and I cannot abide by anyone--not even the Inquisitor--filling her thoughts with fool notions of cutting all her hair off and going on adventures.

Do return home soon, my dear, I am certain that your darling parents will find you a most becoming husband so that you can finally settle down and begin tending to your own family, the way a lady of your stature is meant to do. That way, you may finally quell these spurious rumors of you running amok with some elven woman as your lover! I simply cannot imagine how your mother could handle such terrible slander.

Yours Most Sincerely,  
Lady Martine Trevelyan née Odson

_A poorly drawn approximation of Martine Trevelyan is fiercely scowling at the bottom of the page. A speech bubble next to her indicates she is saying "A Lady Must Not Ever have any personality but nasty and boring," which is appears to be in the Inquisitor's hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! Once again, a big thank you to cassandrapentayaaaaas on tumblr! [Here is the link to the prompt list](https://cassandrapentayaaaaas.tumblr.com/post/163462769032/dai-oc-codex-prompts) that inspired all of this one more time, in case you want to check it out and maybe do it yourself!
> 
> If you enjoyed reading about Izzy, please leave a kudo and a comment telling me what your favorite entry was. Or your least favorite. Or that I've never spelled forest right in my life.


End file.
